


Regency!Robron

by Likemycoffee



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: It's 1799 when Aaron Livesy's father dies suddenly and leaves his family with nothing. His mother Chastity has no choice but to move him and his younger sister to the village of Emmerdale to be near her family. But the Livesys are hiding secrets, must adjust to a completely new way of life and the new owner of Home Farm, Robert Sugden will only make things more complicated.





	1. The Death of Gordon Livesy

April 1799 - Lancashire

Gordon Livesy died on a Thursday morning. His loving wife, Mrs Chastity Livesy, was at his bedside. The stomach pains had come on suddenly in the night when all the household was abed and when the vomiting started, Mrs Livesy had immediately rung the bell for Stevens, the butler and bade him saddle a horse and go fetch the doctor. 

Dr Kirk, the family's physician was not at home. The doctor's housekeeper informed Stevens that her master had remained with little Jenny Jacobs in case her fever took a turn for the worse and so Stevens then had to ride to the Jacobs' house to fetch him. By the time Dr Kirk arrived at Whitworth Street there was nothing that could be done and unfortunately, Mr Livesy departed this world in near unbearable pain and suffering. 

This is the version of events that was given to the coroner when the inquest was held in the back room of the Rose and Crown public house two days after the death. It was attested to by all parties and in addition, Dr Kirk reported that he had been treating Gordon Livesy for a tumour of the stomach for several months; his examination of the body post mortem had confirmed that the cancer had spread to the lungs. 

Dr Kirk was a popular and trusted physician in the county, neither the jury, nor the coroner saw any reason to doubt his evidence or to call for a second opinion and so the verdict was given that Gordon Livesy died of natural causes. 

If anyone had been looking closely at the face of Gordon's widow and indeed, of Dr Kirk when the verdict was announced they might have seen relief in their eyes but they left the building before anyone could remark upon it and as the members of the jury removed the the bar to continue their drinking, it was quickly forgotten. 

Dr Kirk escorted Chastity in his private carriage back to the house on Whitworth Street that had been her home these seventeen years and they found Aaron, her sixteen year old son in the drawing room. He was dressed in black as society expected for a gentleman in mourning and he was seated in an armchair, holding a book in his hands, although he did not appear to be reading. His dog, Clyde was lying at his feet. Aaron stood up as his mother and Dr Kirk entered the room.

'What happened?' He asked. 

'Natural causes,' Chastity replied and Aaron immediately seemed to collapse in on himself, he brought his hands up to his face and let out a sob. Chastity immediately moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. 

'It's over now, Love,' she said. 'He can't hurt you anymore.'

Aaron turned his face into his mother's neck and sobbed.

\---

Gordon's funeral was held at the parish church. The turnout was good, Aaron thought, much better than his father deserved. Aaron didn't want to be there. More than anything he wanted to run and hide. He didn't want to stand in that church and play the grieving son but he needed to be strong for his family now, for Liv. If he disappeared people would start talking and that was the worst thing that could happen. His little sister didn't need to find out the truth. He could keep her innocence where he couldn't keep his own. 

So Aaron stood up and gave the eulogy. He spoke of his father as though the image he'd presented to the world was genuine; he spoke of a hard working, devout christian man who loved his family. He stuck to the fiction. He didn't speak about the drinking; the womanising; the violence towards his mother... he didn't speak about the things he'd done to his eight year old son in his bedroom at night; things that had carried on for years. He had only spoken of those things once. He doubted he'd ever speak of them again.

\---

Two weeks after the funeral Aaron woke up early, not that he'd slept much at all lately. When he made his way downstairs to the parlour he found his mother, sitting at the table with his father's book of accounts open in front of her. He sat down at the table and Betsy, the maid poured his tea.

'What's this?' Aaron asked gesturing to the document in Chastity's hands. 

'Nothing for you to worry about,' she replied. Which of course immediately made Aaron start to worry.

'It's a bit early in the day to be studying the accounts isn't it?' Aaron pressed. 'I'm not a child anymore Mum.'

Chastity looked at her son and sighed. It was true. He wasn't a child. In fact he was now technically the man of the house but he was still only sixteen. He was still her baby and she wanted to protect him, she'd failed him so badly in that regard and she desperately wanted to make that right but she knew that she couldn't shield him from this forever, neither him or Liv. 

'You can go and start on the bedrooms now Betsy,' Chastity instructed. 'We can manage.'

'Yes Mrs Livesy,' Betsy gave a quick curtsy before leaving the room.

'I had a visit yesterday from Murray,' Chastity said once they were alone. 'You remember - your father's lawyer?'

'What did he want?' Aaron knew his voice sounded panicked. 

'To talk about your father's will.'

'Oh,' Aaron let out a sigh of relief. 'What about it?'

'It seems your father had been running up debts before he died. Gambling and other things - he's exhausted his credit with every tradesman in Manchester and quite a few in London too. Of course they've all got to be paid.'

'Right, of course,' Aaron agreed. 

'And also - the rent on this house hasn't been paid for the last six months. The landlord has been patient apparently owing to the fact that your father had been such a reliable tenant previously but now because your father's gone he wants to cancel the lease.'

'So we transfer the lease in your name,' Aaron replied. 'Surely he'd agree to that?'

'It's not that simple, Love.'

'What are you saying Mum?'

'I'm saying - I'm saying, the money's gone.' Chastity said honestly. 'Your father's fortune is gone. He's squandered all of it - your inheritance; there's nothing left to give Liv a dowry. All we've got is the annuity I receive from my father - one hundred pounds a year.'

Aaron felt his blood run cold.

'What are we going to do?'

'That's what I'm trying to work out,' Chastity replied. 

\---

Of course it was clear that serious economies were going to have to made and the priority was finding a new place to live. The landlord's agent had been sympathetic when Chastity wrote to him explaining their situation and said he had no desire to throw a widow and her children out onto the street but he did make it clear that either the rent would need to be paid or the property vacated by the end of the month. He was not running a charity.

The difficulty was that one hundred pounds a year afforded them so little choice. There was nothing remotely suitable in the city, that much became abundantly clear when Aaron read through the replies to their enquiries, a two room flat by the docks was the best that was available. 

'We are not living by the docks,' Chastity insisted when Aaron told her. 'Those places are full of drunks; prostitutes and thieves. Just imagine your sister living in a place like that. Whatever would become of her?'

Aaron didn't want to imagine. He didn't want any of this to be happening. He set the replies aside and told his mother he was going for a walk.

\---

It was a sunny afternoon and the park was full of couples walking arm in arm and nannies pushing prams. Aaron held Clyde's lead tightly as he walked and he was approaching the ornamental fountain when he heard someone calling his name. He looked around and spotted Dr Kirk walking towards him. 

'Aaron,' Dr Kirk greeted with a warm smile as he approached. 'It's good to see you.'

Aaron looked into the kindly face of the Doctor and stood up to shake his hand. 'You too Dr Kirk.'

'How are you doing?'

Aaron shrugged. 'Alright I suppose.' 

The doctor regarded him somewhat sceptically. 'You don't look alright.'

Aaron looked down at his feet. 'It's nothing. Just family stuff. Legal stuff.'

Dr Kirk frowned. 'Not the police...' he said softly. 

Aaron shook his head. 'No, nothing like that. It's money.' 

Aaron explained what had happened with his father's lawyer; about how the money was gone and the three of them now had only one hundred pounds a year to live on. 

'I'm so sorry, Aaron.'

'It's not your fault,' Aaron shrugged again. 'I don't know what we're going to do though. Mum's sorting out things to sell; the horses have got to go - should get a fair price for them, they're only young. I reckon I'm going to have to give up Clyde.'

'No, surely not.' 

'Mum hasn't said so but I don't know if we'll be able to feed him.' Aaron replied. 'He's an extra mouth.'

Dr Kirk looked down at the dog, sitting at Aaron's feet waiting for his walk to continue. 

'I could take him if you like,' he said. 

'Really?'

'Really. Doesn't have to be permanent. I could look after him until you're more settled and then when you can afford him, you'll take him back.'

'You'd do that? You mean it?'

'Course I do.'

Aaron didn't know what to say. The thought of having to give up Clyde was heartbreaking. The dog had been his only friend and companion for the last five years, to see him go to a stranger who might not treat him well was terrible but Aaron knew Dr Kirk was a kind man. He'd look after the dog and Aaron wouldn't have to worry. 

'Thank you,' Aaron replied. 'That would be great.'

\---

Dr Kirk walked with Aaron and Clyde back to Whitworth Street, saying that he'd been meaning to call on Aaron's mother and Aaron insisted that Chastity would be pleased to see him. 

Chastity was indeed pleased - especially when Aaron told her the news about Clyde and when she inquired after Mrs Kirk and was told she had gone to visit her mother in the north of the county, she insisted that Dr Kirk must stay for dinner. 

Dinner was nothing ostentatious. They were a household in mourning after all and conversation at the table was stilted. Eleven year old Liv, picked at her food and didn't say more than two words to anyone, Aaron wasn't much better and Stevens, the butler was standing to attention throughout. So it wasn't until the meal was finished, Liv off to bed by her mother and Aaron, after sharing a small glass of brandy with Dr Kirk also bade his mother goodnight, that Dr Kirk joined Chastity in the drawing room and they could finally talk. 

'How are you?' Dr Kirk asked her. 'Really?'

Chastity looked at the kindly face of the doctor, her friend and she suddenly felt so tired. The weight of the things she was carrying on her shoulders pressing down on her. 

'I don't know,' she said honestly. 'I don't know what to do Paddy, everything's a mess. Liv won't talk to me and Aaron's trying to take on all the responsibility of sorting it out himself. He's still a boy, he's not a man yet. I had such hopes for him, a good career, a good marriage. What chance has he got now?'

'They need time,' Dr Kirk replied. 'Especially Aaron. He's been through so much.'

'How did I not see it?' Chas asked. 'He's my son. I should've kept him safe.'

'You have kept him safe,' Dr Kirk told her. 'You did what you had to do so that bastard could never hurt Aaron again.'

He made no apologies for his coarse language and Chastity felt tears prickling her eyes but she blinked them back. 

'Why didn't you tell me about the money?' Dr Kirk asked her. 'I could've helped. I still could help.'

'It's not your problem,' Chastity replied. 'I don't want charity. You've already done enough for us.'

'I'd do it again,' he said. 'In a heartbeat.'

'Why are you so good to us?'

'You know why, Chastity.'

'You know,' Chastity said quietly. 'I wish you were their Dad.'

Dr Kirk reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 'It just wasn't meant to be was it?'

Chastity smiled sadly. 

\---

With time running out, Chastity wrote to her older brother Cain telling him of her situation and asking for assistance. She hadn't seen Cain since their father's funeral and he had never been one for correspondence. He had made no secret of his disapproval of Chastity's marriage situation but his objections had been ignored by their father - Shadrach Dingle seeing only Gordon's wealth, not his temperament - but Cain had been the one to insist, on Shadrach's death that Chastity's annuity be paid directly to her rather than to Gordon and he sent the payment promptly every year so Chastity supposed he must still care for her and her children because of Gordon had had control of her annuity then that too would likely be gone. 

The reply, when it came, was not from Cain, but rather from Chastity's aunt by marriage, Lisa Dingle. Chastity had a vague recollection of Lisa and her husband Zac from her childhood but she couldn't claim an acquaintance with them as an adult. Indeed, Lisa's letter began by introducing herself and explaining that Cain had appraised her of the brief particulars of her family situation and offering condolences. She then proceeded to inform Chastity that there was a small cottage available to rent in the village of Emmerdale, less than two miles walk from their own farm. Lisa described the proportions of the property - kitchen and parlour room on the ground floor; then two bedrooms and an attic room. Lisa explained that she was aware that this was far smaller than the type of house Chastity and her children were used to living in but that it was very suitable for a respectable widow and sure to be comfortable. The rent was £20 per year and there was a small piece of land attached which could be used to keep chickens and grow vegetables. Lisa advised that if Chastity was agreeable then Lisa would happily make enquiries on her behalf with the agent with a view to taking out the lease as soon as was convenient.

Chastity sent the reply by return of post thanking Lisa and telling her that she would be delighted to take possession of the cottage. 

\---

'Yorkshire?' Aaron exclaimed when she told him and Liv the news over the dinner table. 

'What's wrong with Yorkshire?' Chastity asked. 

'I wouldn't know. I've never been,' Aaron replied sullenly. 'I thought you wanted to stay in Lancashire at least.'

'I did love,' Chastity told him. 'But you've seen yourself what the choices are around here and I've got family in Yorkshire, my brother - your uncle Cain and my uncle Zac and aunt Lisa; my cousins. A whole family you've never met.'

'When are we going, Mum?' Liv asked. 

'In a fortnight,' Chas replied. 'It will be a new start for us all.'

Aaron looked down at his plate. He tried to think positively. He'd never travelled further than Manchester. It would be an adventure. Nobody would know what he'd been through in Yorkshire. He could really start over and put everything with his father behind him for good.


	2. The Honourable Robert Sugden

April 1799 - Emmerdale 

When the Honourable Robert Sugden married Miss Christine White, the society pages took little notice. The groom, although a thoroughbred member of the aristocracy, as the second son of the Earl of Beckindale, he was not going to inherit the title, and the bride, although beautiful and possessed of a sizeable dowery, was the daughter of a tradesman and she had not been presented at court. 

The society columns dutifully noted that the marriage took place in the bride's local parish church, nobody of any great importance was in attendance and so the matter passed with little fanfare. 

After the wedding, the question of where the newly married couple would reside became the primary topic of conversation. His father, the Earl believed that Robert should build rather than buy, indeed he spoke at length about the virtues of such a scheme - he himself had made extensive additions and renovations to Beckindale Hall in recent years and he spoke of the struggle of having your plans disrupted because of decisions made by his grandfather, the first Earl during the original construction - but building would take time and Robert was eager to escape the confines of his father's house. This, combined with his father in law's eagerness to see his daughter comfortably settled in a suitable house as soon as may be, pushed Robert to make the decision to buy. 

Finding Home Farm Estate was a stroke of good fortune on the part of Robert's agent. It was the former home of the Clarence family but tragically there were no surviving heirs and Lord Clarence was elderly and frail. He had decided to sell and retire to his London townhouse with his wife to see out their years in the comfort and ease of the capital. 

The estate was duly purchased by Mr Sugden and he and his wife were generally considered a welcome addition to local society. The house was surrounded by a reasonably sized park and also received an income from the surrounding tenant farms and also the nearby village of Emmerdale, of which Robert was now landlord. 

\---

Since he'd taken possession, Robert had taken to going riding in the mornings before breakfast and surveying the estate. Christine was typically a late riser, she'd take breakfast in bed and wouldn't usually appear downstairs until late morning. Robert on the other hand, who spent his formative years waking up with the 6am bells when he was away at school, had never managed to break the habit of being up and about early. 

Robert loved horses. He loved the sense of power and freedom of being in control of such a powerful creature; feeling like he was flying as he took the fences at a jump and galloped off across the parkland that surrounded the house, standing up in the stirrups to urge the horse to go faster. He loved riding like this. The beautiful thoroughbred was totally attuned to Robert, responding instantly to his commands. 

That morning Robert urged the horse to stop as he reached the crest of the hill that overlooked Barton farm. He could see the lads in the field tending to the crops and Robert felt a pang of nostalgia for a time long since passed when he'd stood watching Mark do that same job in his father's fields, admiring the way his muscles moved under his shirt. Those were dangerous thoughts and Robert pulled on the reigns turning his horse away back in the direction of the house. 

His father in law, Lawrence White was in the breakfast room when Robert came in, along with his younger daughter, Rebecca. Robert hadn't quite realised that his father in law's eagerness to see Christine's husband purchase an estate was down to the fact that he wished to spend lengthy time imposing upon his hospitality. His wife's family had come for 'a visit' four months ago and had yet to give a date for their planned departure. Robert wasn't happy about it but Christine was and Robert had been given to believe that having a happy wife would greatly aid his own felicity. He wasn't entirely convinced. 

Robert helped himself to items from the breakfast buffet and sat down. Lawrence, who had been reading the morning paper, set it aside and regarded him cooly. 

'What plans do you have today?' he asked. 'It's a fine morning for fishing.'

'I need to make a start on the accounts,' Robert told him. 'Mr Jensen is coming up this afternoon.'

'You really should consider getting a new agent,' Lawrence told him. 'I know Mr Jensen is an old friend of yours but he really doesn't have the experience to manage an estate like this. My man of business Mr Hale could make a recommendation.'

Yes, Robert thought to himself, and no doubt report my every decision back to you.

'I trust Mr Jensen,' Robert replied. 'He's done a good job so far.'

'Can you not discuss business at the breakfast table?' Rebecca interrupted. 'It's so dull.'

'Oh and what thrilling business will be keeping you occupied today?' Robert asked her sarcastically. 

Rebecca smiled. 'Chrissie and I were going to walk into the village to make some calls and I have some shopping to do before going down to London.'

Lawrence smiled indulgently at his youngest daughter and Robert rolled his eyes. The season was all Rebecca could talk about lately. She had been invited to stay with her aunt and uncle and would be traveling down at the beginning of May for an endless parade of parties and social events designed to help upper class women find suitable husbands.

Robert had been making subtle hints about Lawrence joining her, but his father in law seemed determined to remain exactly where he was, occupying the best guest room, catching Robert's trout and drinking his wine. 

\---

After breakfast, before heading to his study, Robert went up to his wife's bedchamber. He knocked and was granted admittance. Chrissie was dressed and her ladies maid Maria was pinning up her hair. 

'Good morning,' she greeted him and she stood up, dismissing her maid and focusing on her husband. 'What happened to you last night you snuck out of bed after I was asleep?'

Robert looked apologetic. 'I didn't want to disturb you by kicking out again,' he said. 'I went back to my own room.'

Chrissie looked concerned. 'What's wrong?' She asked. 

Robert pulled her close to him and rested his hands on her waist. 'Nothing really,' he sighed. 'Just - has your father said anything about when he plans to go back to his own house?'

'Robert,' Chrissie replied shaking her head. 'He's my father. His money paid for most of the estate. I can't very well ask him to leave.'

'Your dowery paid for most of the estate,' Robert corrected her. 'Which was your money - and if you want to talk legality it became my money when we got married. Not his.'

'He just wants to be useful,' Chrissie sighed. 'He's worried about what will happen to me when I fall pregnant - because of my mother. I can try talking to him if you want me to.'

Robert shook his head feeling strangely guilty. 'No. Don't worry about it. You enjoy your day with Rebecca and I'll see you tonight.'

Robert kissed her softly on the lips and departed for his study. 

\---

The accounts were in a mess. Lord Clarence had clearly not been keeping track of the estate finances properly for some years. Robert had started with the household expenses. The staff wages book at least appeared to be up to date as the Butler had apparently taken charge of ensuring the staff were paid in full at the end of every month, something Robert was thankful for. He didn't want a staff mutiny on his hands.  
There were invoices from tradesmen going back at least two years and receipts for goods received - meat, bread, vegetables, alcohol, coal and ice, but none of them were filed in any logical order. 

Robert began to work methodically and by lunchtime he was making some progress. He'd begun to move onto the tenant accounts when the Butler knocked the door and announced that his agent, Mr Connor Jensen was waiting in the drawing room.  
Robert hurried downstairs and greeted Connor warmly. 

'Good to see you,' he said shaking hands. 'Care for a drink?'

'Wouldn't say no to a brandy,' Connor said. 'I took the post from York. It was hell.'

'Are you staying in the village?'

'The landlady at the pub sorted me out a comfortable room.'

Robert nodded and sat down in the chair, handing Connor his drink. 

'So,' he said. 'I've been reviewing the accounts - there's definitely some room for improvement and too many empty properties.'

'About that,' Connor said. 'I received a letter from Mrs Dingle enquiring after Brook Cottage. Apparently some relation of her husband is looking to rent.'

'Really?' Robert said. Brook Cottage was one of the buildings that that had stood empty for too long. 'Dingle - that's Wishing Well Farm, yes? They keep the pigs?'

Connor nodded. 'They're fairly reliable with the rent. It's a Mrs Livesy, apparently she's a niece or maybe a cousin, I forget - a widow, anyway, two children. Sounds respectable enough.'

Robert nodded. 'Fine. They can take the cottage. Let Mrs Dingle know.'

'I will do,' Connor replied, placing his finished glass down on the table and tilting his head slightly towards Robert. 'Now - is there anything else I can do for you Mr Sugden?'

Robert's smile was wistful but he shook his head. This was a conversation they'd had many times before. 

'You're tempted,' Connor smiled. 

He was, Robert couldn't deny it, but still he shook his head again. 'I'm married, Connor.'

'I know,' Connor replied sadly. 'Can't blame me for trying though can you?'

\--- 

Connor didn't stay for dinner. Robert refused to let him walk back to the village, insisting that he take his carriage. As he watched the carriage move off down the drive and disappear from sight, he had no idea that he had set in motion a course of events that would change his life forever. The Livesy family would be coming to Emmerdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Lachlan in this story. It was just easier that way.  
> Also - there will be no Robert/Rebecca in this. Fear not.


	3. The Misadventure of Miss Livesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has an accident which brings about a first meeting.

May 1799 

Aaron hated goodbyes. He always had done and the two weeks before the family left for Yorkshire were full of them. 

Many of the family possessions had to be sold, either to pay off his father's debts or because they were not suitable for the new cottage, and so little by little, Aaron felt his childhood home disintegrate around him. 

The servants began to disappear as well. Chastity had given them all excellent characters and so of course they began to secure offers of employment elsewhere. Chastity didn't insist upon them working their notice. It meant saving money on their wages after all. Aaron didn't blame them for leaving, they had to find work somewhere, but many of them had been in the Livesy family employ since his early childhood and so saying goodbye was not easy. 

The hardest of all though was the evening when Dr Kirk came to collect Clyde. Saying goodbye to the dog that had been his companion through the most awful times of his life caused Aaron to shed a tear and not even Dr Kirk's promises to send him regular reports of his welfare could fill the void inside him. 

Dr Kirk had insisted on the family using his carriage and driver to transport them to their new home, insisting it would be more comfortable than the stagecoach, and cheaper - Aaron thought privately to himself, as Dr Kirk would hear no talk of payment, so it was early in the morning when Chastity; Aaron and Olivia, dressed in their travelling clothes, climbed into the carriage and left Whitworth Street for the last time. 

'Don't be sad,' Chastity said to her children. 'Don't be sad and don't look back. This is a new start for all of us.'

\--- 

The journey was long and tiring. Aaron had never travelled much outside of Manchester and found sitting in the carriage for long periods uncomfortable. They stopped at several coach houses along the road to let the horses rest but they quickly lost their appeal, one was very much like another. They stayed overnight at an inn on the outskirts of Leeds, Aaron on the sheepskin rug on the floor; his mother and sister sharing the small feather mattress while the coach driver slept in the shed with the horses. 

It was nearing midday when the carriage entered Emmerdale and followed the winding street towards Brook Cottage. When it finally came to a stop, Aaron climbed out and surveyed the building, his sister close behind him. 

'Is that it?' Olivia asked, looking up at her brother. 

'Well,' said Chastity as she came to join her children, 'won't this be cosy?'

'Cosy?' Olivia replied. 'Where's the rest of it?'

Aaron could tell his mother was trying to be positive but it was clearly a struggle. The house was about as far from the familiar comforts of Whitworth Street as it was possible to be. The garden was small and overgrown with weeds and the house itself was looked as though it had seen better days. The front door opened into a narrow hallway and the downstairs rooms consisted of a kitchen to the left and a parlour to the right.   
The kitchen was dark and contained a large table and stove, all thick with dust. The parlour on the other hand, once the drapes were opened, had the potential to become a bright and cheerful room.   
The upstairs rooms were accessed by a dark wooden staircase to the back of the kitchen and consisted of two bedrooms and then a ladder which led up to the attic. 

'I'm not sharing,' Olivia declared. 

'You are,' Chastity replied. 'You'll be in with me.'

'I could always bunk up in the attic,' Aaron suggested. 

'You'll freeze up there in winter,' Chastity replied. 

'The kitchen then,' Aaron shrugged. 'The truckle bed by the fire will do me.'

Chastity stopped and looked at both her children in silence and to his horror, Aaron saw her eyes fill with tears. 

'Mum,' he said unsure of what to do. 

Chastity wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. 'Don't mind me love,' she said 'I'm just going to... I'll be back in a minute,' and she walked past them and went out through the back door. 

'What's up with her?' Olivia asked. 

'Nothing,' Aaron looked at his sister shaking his head. Then he reached for the broom and pushed it into her hands. 'Why don't you make yourself useful and start cleaning up in here?'

\---

A couple of hours had passed and Aaron had been occupying himself by arranging the furniture in the parlour and trying to get the fire going to heat the room for when the evening chill set in. He was disturbed by a knock at the door. 

When he opened it, he found himself face to face with a stout, friendly looking looking woman with curly, grey hair pinned up under a bonnet and with her, a young girl, who looked close to Olivia's age, who was carrying a wicker basket in her arms. 

'Hello,' the woman greeted him with a warm smile. 'You must be the young Mr Livesy. I'm Mrs Dingle, you must call me Aunt Lisa of course as we're family and this is my daughter Belle.'

'Oh, of course,' Aaron felt flustered as he realised that this was the woman who was responsible for helping them secure the cottage. 'You must both come in.'

He called for his mother and the pleasantries were exchanged. 

'We saw your carriage pass from the farm and we waited as long as we dared,' Lisa said. 'Belle and I wanted to be the first to welcome you to the village. We've brought you some things - some eggs and a little milk and some salted ham from the farm. And of course you must come to dine with us every evening until you're settled.'

'Oh no really we couldn't impose. You've already done so much for us,' Chastity replied. 

'Nonsense, we're family.' Lisa insisted. Then she turned to Aaron. 'Mind you're a handsome one,' she said to Aaron. 'There'll be plenty of girls going sweet on you mark my words - or do you already have a sweetheart?'

'No,' Aaron shook his head trying desperately not to blush. 

'He's too young for courting yet,' Chastity said protectively. 

'Well I suppose it's different for young men,' Lisa lamented. 'But we'll find you a good woman don't you worry. There's plenty of girls in this village in need of a good husband.'

Aaron felt a tremendous desire to run and hide but he stood his ground. Mrs Dingle was just being friendly, he told himself. She had no way of knowing how uncomfortable her words made him feel. She was a kind woman who meant no harm. 

'I'd offer you some tea,' Chastity said, changing the subject. 'But I've neglected to fetch any water up just yet.'

'Oh the girls can do that I'm sure,' Lisa replied. 'Belle, why don't you fetch a bucket and show Miss Livesy the way to the well?'

Belle sighed but didn't argue. She led the way out of the cottage, a rather sullen Olivia trailing behind. 

Half an hour passed. Lisa, Chastity and Aaron made small talk about plans for the cottage, Lisa was of the opinion that with a little tender loving care it could become a lovely family home. Aaron wasn't convinced but nodded along politely. 

An hour passed. 'How far away is this well?' Chastity asked. 

'A little way past the church,' Lisa replied. 'I must admit I thought they'd be back by now.'

Another half hour. 'Maybe we should go and look for them?' said Chastity. 

Then suddenly there was a commotion. 'Mother, mother!' Belle called and she came charging through the door. 

'What? What is it?'

'She fell. And he's bringing her on the horse!'

Chastity, Aaron and Lisa rushed outside to see Olivia indeed seated on the back of a horse being led slowly by a smartly dressed, blond gentleman. When they reached the gate, the gentleman helped Olivia down from the horse and carried her into the cottage. 

'What happened?' Chastity asked her daughter. 

'My ankle,' Olivia replied. 

'It's not broken,' the gentleman said with certainty. 'Just a bad sprain.'

'And you're a doctor are you?' Chastity said with uncharacteristic rudeness. 

'No,' he replied. 'I'm Mr Sugden, the landlord.'

Chastity's facial expression changed from shock to disbelief to horror in the space of a second. 'Oh my God,' she said. 'I'm so sorry Mr Sugden. Please forgive my rudeness.'

'It's quite alright Mrs Livesy,' Robert said with a wry smile. 'I understand. The girls were up by the river. I saw Miss Livesy fall. By all means send for a doctor if you think it best but she's got mobility in the joint so it's not broken. She will be fine in a few days.'

'Thank you,' Chastity nodded. 

'I'm just glad I could be of assistance.'

Aaron found himself watching Mr Sugden closely as he turned to leave. As he walked through the parlour door into the hall, their eyes met for the first time and Aaron felt breathless. Mr Sugden nodded to him and smiled slightly but didn't speak a word. 

Aaron's eyes followed him out of the front door and watched him mount his horse with practised ease. If his mother hadn't called him then to go and fetch a stool for Olivia to rest her ankle on he would have seen Robert turn his head to look at him once more before he rode away.


	4. A (Not) Unexpected Second Meeting

May 1799 

When Robert decided to ride into Hotton that afternoon to visit the tailor, it wasn't a planned venture, but he'd somehow managed to tear a sleeve on one of his newest dress shirts and it gave him an excuse to get away from the house for a few hours. He took the path that followed the river so he could get up a good gallop before joining the main road. 

The afternoon was warm, late spring turning gradually to summer. Robert picked up speed as he neared the river, enjoying the cool breeze on his face. He saw the two girls in the distance, near the bridge. He took little notice of them at first, his mind otherwise occupied, until he heard the scream. 

Robert immediately pulled his horse up and changed direction, heading straight for the girls. As he neared, he saw one of them lying on the ground, clearly in pain, while the other, who he now recognised as Miss Dingle of Wishing Well farm, was hovering over her looking concerned. 

Robert dismounted his horse and quickly moved towards the girl. 

'Are you hurt?' he asked her. 

'My ankle,' she replied. 

Robert knelt down beside her. One ankle looked clearly swollen compared to the other. 

'May I?' Robert indicated that he meant to examine her ankle and the girl nodded. Robert carefully removed her shoe and began his examination. 

'It isn't broken,' he declared. 'Just a sprain. Do you think you can walk?'

The girl shook her head. 'Hurts too much.'

Robert nodded. 'Where do you live?'

'Brook Cottage.'

Robert nodded with understanding, that was why he didn't recognise her. 'Ah so you must be Miss Livesy,' he said. 'I'm Mr Sugden. Pleased to make your acquaintance.'

Olivia smiled through gritted teeth. 'Charmed I'm sure.'

'Well there's nothing for it,' Robert decided. 'I'll have to take you home. Can you ride?'

Olivia looked up at Robert's horse sceptically. 'Yes, but in a ladies' saddle.'

Robert sighed, of course, all respectable young ladies rode side saddle. 'Well we're just going to have to make do. If you will allow me Miss Livesy.'

Robert picked her up as though she weighed nothing at all and lifted her so that she was perched sideways in his saddle. It was uncomfortable but it would have to do. He instructed her to hold tight to the bridle and he proceeded to lead the horse across the bridge and in the direction of Emmerdale village. 

As they neared the cottage, Belle took off at a run to alert her mother and Mrs Livesy of the situation and so when Robert arrived he found himself confronted with a very concerned welcoming party. 

He took no offence at Mrs Livesy's argumentative tone, he understood the worry all too well but he decided it best to get on his way. 

It was as he was taking his leave that he saw him, the young man, standing in the corner, looking worried and like he didn't know what to do for the best. The young man was pale and slender build, Robert's eyes scanned his body, his boots, his breeches, his shirt... when Robert's eyes reached the young man's face he was met with blue eyes locked on his own. Robert felt a spark of desire surge through him as their eyes met. 

Robert nodded to the young man and, not wishing to appear rude, smiled slightly but he didn't trust himself to speak. He carried on past him and left the cottage. He climbed quickly into the saddle but before he turned to leave, he couldn't resist a look back, but the young man had disappeared from sight. 

Robert closed his eyes briefly. This was not good. This was not good at all. He pulled on the reigns and urged his horse back towards the road, his gaze fixed firmly ahead of him. 

At dinner that evening, Robert sat at the head of the table and feigned interest in Chrissie and Rebecca's gossip from the calls they had paid that day - they'd had tea with the reverend Thomas' wife and so were up to date with all the parishioners' troubles. Robert thought about sharing his own tale of heroism with them - Chrissie would undoubtedly be impressed - but he found himself strangely reluctant to do so. After dinner, the party went through to the drawing room and Rebecca, as ever desperate to be the centre of attention, took her seat at the pianoforte and began to play. Robert was thankful for this, it allowed him to sit quietly and avoid conversation by pretending to be absorbed entirely in the music, while instead his mind was occupied with thoughts of short dark hair, pale skin and blue eyes. 

\---

Robert woke, having slept fitfully. He hadn't visited Chrissie the previous night and he knew his wife would be displeased with him because of it. Checking his pocket watch, he saw that it was late, by his standards to rise and he knew that his in laws would be at breakfast by now. Robert rang for his valet, dressed in his riding clothes and he headed, as usual for the stables. 

The groom was so used to his habitual morning rides by this time that he found his horse already saddled and ready to go. Robert considered taking his usual route through the park but instead he decided to ride up towards Emmerdale village, telling himself it was just that he desired a change from his usual routine and that there was no other reason. He half convinced himself that that was the truth until he entered the village. Few people were out in the street at this time. The farm labourers would already be up and in the fields; the shopkeepers had opened their doors but customers were few at this hour and the public house was shut up and would remain so for several hours yet. 

Robert reached the fork in the road that would take him, in one direction towards the church and in the other direction, Brook Cottage. Robert sighed. He was calling to check on Miss Livesy's health, that was all. There was nothing improper in that. 

As Robert approached the cottage he saw a familiar figure with short dark hair working in the garden. He was trying to use a scythe to clear the weeds, trying being the operative word. This was a lad who had clearly inexperienced in such work. His shirt was drenched with sweat and clung to his shoulders in a way that was absolutely not drawing Robert's eyes and causing them to roam across his back and down towards his waist. 

The sound of hooves caused the young man to turn and he dropped the scythe when he saw Robert. 

'Hello,' he said with surprise as Robert dismounted his horse. 'What are you doing here?'

Robert smiled what he hoped was a friendly smile. 'I had some business in the village,' Robert said by way of explanation. 'I thought I'd take the liberty of calling to check on Miss Livesy,' and then after a pause he continued. 'I don't believe we were properly introduced yesterday.'

'Oh,' the young man said suddenly remembering his manners. 'I'm Mr Livesy - Aaron Livesy.'

'Mr Sugden,' Robert said and then his mouth continued before his brain could stop himself, 'Robert Sugden.'

The silence fell between them. Aaron bit his lip, feeling awkward. Robert looked at him expectantly. 'So - how is Miss Livesy?'

'Oh - fine. She's got to put her feet up and Mother running around after her. What's she got to worry about?'

Robert smiled. 'You look busy,' he gestured to the garden Aaron was attempting to clear. 

'Trying to make myself useful.' Aaron looked down at the scythe with a look of frustration. 'It's harder than it looks.'

'I take it you never worked in the fields then?' Robert said attempting a joke but he hit a nerve. 

'Oh and I suppose you've spent your life working the plough,' he retorted. 

'I never said that,' Robert replied. 'But I did spend a summer helping some of the farm lads on my father's estate when I was younger. I could show you of you like.'

Aaron looked uncertain but after a moment's indecision he nodded. Robert picked up the scythe and moved so that he was standing behind Aaron. 'Hold here,' he instructed, placing Aaron's right hand on the grip half way down the pole and his left arm reaching across his body to hold the handle at the end against his hip. 

'There,' Robert breathed and Aaron felt his breath against the back of his neck. 'And now it's all in the twisting action.' Robert guided Aaron with his hands to turn his body and swing the scythe in front of him. He managed a fairly effective cut - more effective that Aaron's own attempts had been in any case. Aaron tried again and again the scythe moved through the overgrown weeds making a clean cut. 

'Thank you,' Aaron said and turned to face Robert, he was close. Robert's eyes were right there. Aaron felt breathless. 

Robert swallowed and took a step backwards. 'Right,' he said. 'Well - it looks like you've got it now. I'm sure you'll have this cleared in no time.' 

Aaron could sense that Robert was about to flee and he realised that he didn't want him to go but he was powerless to stop him. 

'Please give my regards to your mother and sister,' Robert said when he was back up on his horse. 

'Of course,' Aaron replied, trying to keep his tone light. 'Goodbye, Mr Sugden.' 

Robert pulled on the reigns and soon he had disappeared from Aaron's sight.


End file.
